


Fortunate Son

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward meet the parents, Beer, Bull Rider Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jukeboxes, Rodeo Competitions, Self Cock Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Rey meets handsome bull rider Ben at a bar near the jukebox. Their connection is immediate, but he's more than who he says he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElleRen31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/gifts).

> Many thanks to RebelRebel for the beta read on this one, and ElleRen31 for the prompt, I hope you enjoy!

He’s new. Rey watches him saunter in with an understated swagger, as if he was conflicted about being confident. It’s a little endearing if she’s being honest. She watches his eyes sweep across the dingy interior of the bar. 

Beside her Rose exhales heavily. “Woof,” she says. Rey can’t help but nod in agreement.

He’s tall — his head almost brushed the door frame as he entered — with dark hair, wavy and longer than folks around here tend to wear it. Dark jeans encase thick legs, the pointed toes of cowboy boots peeking out. 

“Those poor buttons,” Rose laments, as they watch him talk to the bartender and then turn to rest his elbows on the bar to keep watching the room.

“They’re working hard,” Rey counters with a grin, watching the way the fabric over his chest puckers around the buttons as the red plaid is stretched to its very limits.

“God I hope he has a brother, one for each of us.”

“I feel like Finn and Poe would have something to say about that.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they would understand and support me.”

Rey tips back the amber bottle in her hands, finishing her drink. “Only if they were also invited.”

Rose sighs, but agrees with a nod, “So, obviously there’s only one thing left to do.”

“Order another round,” Rey grins.

“Hell no. I mean, I will do that, but first, you’re gonna march over there and introduce yourself.”

“No, I am _not_ going to do that.”

“Rey, please, I love you, so much, but when was the last time you had a good dicking down. That dildo I know you have doesn’t count either!” Rey’s open mouth snaps shut at that and she scowls at Rose. “Look, he’s over there, by the jukebox, just walk over there, and help him with his selection.”

“Rose.”

“Just _try_ it. You’re hot, he’s hot, the jukebox sometimes works, you’ve got a 60% chance of making this work. Besides, he’s big, probably is all over.”

“_Rose_.”

“What? I’m right, and you know it. I’ll have the next round waiting for you if it doesn’t work out.” Rose turns and leaves Rey alone at their tall table to chat with the bartender. It’s only when Rose turns back around and finds Rey still lingering that she glares and makes subtle hand motions to shoo her towards the man now frowning at the jukebox.

She chews at the inside of her bottom lip before getting up and making her way slowly over to him. 

“I hope you didn’t put a five in, I know it says it takes them, but all it does is eat them and not let you pick any music.” She leans against the side of the finicky machine with a smile.

He doesn’t react at first, too busy jabbing his finger at the turn page selection, only to have it not move. It’s slow — his eyes roving over her body from the toes up until his head tips up enough to see her face with a flicker of surprise.

“Pardon?” He looks so delightfully confused and Rey’s smile widens.

“It’s a piece of junk.” Rey paraphrases, then leans down, yanking the plug from the wall before plugging it back in. “Give her a minute to warm back up, and she’ll be right as rain. Only use coins or ones though, otherwise, you’ll keep losing money.”

He runs the tip of his index finger along the brim of his hat, tips it just slightly, “Thank you kindly, ma’am.”

Rey grew up around here, has been called ma’am for ages, ever since her growth spurt before 5th grade and people stopped saying ‘little lady’ to her, but she’s never in her life had such a visceral reaction to the rolling timbre of a voice drawling that word in her direction.

“Rey,” she counters, dropping her hands to dip into her back pockets, “you ain’t from around here.”

His smile is lopsided, and there’s just the hint of a dimple and Rey is suddenly grateful Rose pushed her to come over.

He’s blushing just a bit, reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. “Can’t say that I am, name’s Ben.” His gaze flickers between her and the jukebox. “What gave me away?”

She laughs and glances behind him to the larger part of the bar. “Everyone in here is a regular, not many people willin’ to give a place that looks like this a chance ‘less they’ve been here before.”

“Ah, well, I was hopin’ for a quiet spot to relax,” he tells her with that smile again, and Rey tries to school her expression, gets ready to apologize for bothering him when he clears his throat. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“You can, but _after_ you pick your songs.” She raps her knuckles against the side of the ancient machine.

“Have any favorites?” he asks, and Rey grins, stepping around the side of the machine to crowd into his space and flick the book to the correct page.

“This one,” she informs him, glancing up before pressing the button. He nods in confirmation while looking amused. “What? Everyone loves CCR.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he holds up his hands, shaking his head and chuckling.

She hums, narrowing her eyes. “But you wanted to,” she teases, “that’s alright, I’ve got all night to get it out of you.” She winks at him before sauntering away, back towards the bar to wait for him to pick the rest of his songs. She surreptitiously gives Rose a thumbs up, who sends back a dramatic wink. Rey can practically already hear her begging for details.

He takes his time, and Rey orders her usual while she waits. The drum beats of _Fortunate Son_ are just beginning to fill the space when Ben slides onto the barstool next to her. He orders a Shiner and turns to face her.

“So, Rey, what brings you to this little hole in the wall in the middle of the week?”

“My weekend,” she tells him, crossing her legs under the bar, “you said you wanted someplace quiet.”

“Mmm, I did. I’m not in town for long, have a competition coming up this weekend, and that’s chaotic enough, didn’t need more of it.”

Rey takes a drink, watches him do the same and then she leans in closer to him. “Rodeo starts tomorrow,” she licks a drop of hoppy liquid from her top lip, watching Ben’s eyes track the movement. “You one of those hotshot bull riders?” He laughs, drawing the stares of the few patrons scattered around.

“Am I that obvious?”

She shakes her head. “Just a lucky guess. How did you get into that?” she asks, genuinely curious.

“Ah, my dad, for the most part. My mom hated it, still hates it, but he was one of the greats, and I always wanted to follow in his footsteps.” His gaze is somewhere far away when he tells her this, and she wonders what that must be like. To grow up with a family like that, one you’re proud to be part of. 

She smiles at him when he finally returns from his trip down memory lane. “Do you win a lot?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He’s a little bashful when he says it, like he doesn’t want to brag, and she likes that. She’s met more than enough douchebags who thought they were hot shit with their bucking broncos and barrel races and all that shit, but Ben doesn’t seem to fit their mold. “What about you?” he asks, and she _knows_ he’s trying to ask what she does, but if he’s only in town for the rodeo... She’s on a limited timetable.

“Don’t win any awards, but I’m pretty good at riding too. And I don’t mean horses.” She pats him hard on the back when he chokes on a swig of beer. “You okay?” 

“Fine,” he wheezes, holding up a finger to order another drink. Rey leans back to meet Rose’s concerned stare, so she gives her a thumbs up and then leans forward to rest her elbows on the bar.

“Sorry,” she swivels a bit on the stool. “That was maybe a bit forward, and I don't want you to think I’m one of those bull rider groupies, because I’m not, I just think you’re handsome, that was why,” she trails off to wave a hand in the direction of the jukebox and then refuses to look back at Ben, instead deciding to watch him watch her in the mirror behind the bar.

He’s still for the longest time, but then a small smile emerges as he leans closer to her. She jolts when she feels his large palm, cool from holding his bottle settle on her upper thigh. “I like forward,” he whispers, “I happen to like it a lot.” His fingers drag up her inner thigh until they brush the end of her shorts and he pauses, waiting. She doesn’t even think about it, just uncrosses her legs to hook her feet onto the bottom rung of the stool. Ben’s fingers drift higher over the denim until they’re pressing against the seam at the crotch. Rey picks up her bottle and drinks it down to cover a whimper that tries to escape.

“As an expert on riding, I’d be happy to give you a few tips,” he drawls.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpers around the lips of the bottle.

“What do you say, Rey, wanna show me what you’ve got?”

She stands abruptly, stool making a hideous screech as it gets pushed back against the floor. “Yes.”

Ben slaps a 50 down onto the bar top and Rey has just enough time to give Rose an eyebrow waggle before Ben’s hand is wrapping around hers and gently steering her towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Many thanks to RebelRebel for the beta read on this one.

His mouth tastes like sin, lips full and soft and warm and she doesn’t want to stop kissing him. Rey had let him drag her away from the bar, had behaved herself on the drive, but as soon as they were in the elevator on their way up to his room she was on him, and he had been ready.

The grab bar digs into her lower back as he presses her into the wall, but she doesn’t care, not with the way his tongue teases her lips and the way his hands hold her tight. The hat gets in the way a time or two, but she’s okay with that too, so long as he doesn’t stop. 

She whines when the elevator dings and the doors open, making him pull away from her with a low chuckle. “Ridin’ the elevator all night wasn’t quite what I had in mind,” he tells her, voice low and eyes dark.

“No? Well, I suppose it’s not what I had in mind either.” She leans over to hold down the ‘door open’ button and they scurry out into the hall. Ben’s hands are everywhere as they meander towards his room, and she gasps as he manages to flick a button open on her shirt, fingertips dipping in to tease the soft swell of her breasts.

“Here,” he says, nodding slightly in the direction of a door, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Rey tries to be patient, really she does, but Ben is clearly as impatient as she is, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her from beside him to in front of him.

She gasps, hands landing on the door as his lips kiss her neck. His left arm curls further around her, hand splaying across her stomach and pulling her flush against him. Ben groans against her skin, and Rey bites down on her lower lip, feeling his hardness pressed against her. 

“Ben,” she whimpers, rocking back against him, listening to him attempt to unlock the door. “Ben, please.” His teeth dig into her flesh and she makes a high keening noise, just as she hears the door unlock.

Ben turns the handle and opens the door, walking inside with her. When the door closes behind them both, the room is dark, save for what little light is coming in through the thin curtain at the window. There’s a brief moment when they’re both still, the ragged sounds of their breathing surrounding them, and then Ben moves. Rey leans back into him, head resting on his shoulders as he deftly undoes the long line of buttons down her front, and then he’s pulling her shirt from her shoulders, and Rey is turning in his arms to kiss him again.

“Can I take this off?” she asks when he starts kissing her neck again, making her shudder.

He nods quickly, and then, “just don’t put it on the bed.”

“You got it, cowboy,” she purrs, lifting the hat from his head, holding it between two fingers. He huffs, breath hot against her throat, but he doesn’t stop kissing, biting, sucking. She’s gonna have marks there later, but can’t find it in her to care.

His hands, large and hot, travel up her back as she chucks the hat as gently as she can on top of his suitcase sitting in the little alcove leading into the bathroom. She feels his fingers work, slightly fumbling, but then her bra falls slack and she pulls away from him with a grin, letting it fall to the floor between them.

“Jesus,” he hisses through clenched teeth, and Rey preens a bit at the attention. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” he tells her, stepping closer. “I bet you taste sweet.”

“Oh!” She has enough time to gasp the word, then she’s in his arms, being carried to the bed. Rey fully anticipates being thrown down onto it but is pleasantly surprised when he’s gentle with her, giving her a lingering kiss before pulling away, standing to his full height and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh,” she repeats, as more and more of his skin is revealed to her. He’s built like a goddamn brick house. She knew that, of course she did, but it was one thing to be aware of it while he was in clothes and another thing entirely when he’s out of them.

“Ben,” she whines, tongue darting out to moisten her lower lip as her hands drift to her chest.

“Rey,” he answers, and she feels the bed dip when he places a knee on it. She grunts as he removes her boots, hears them thud as they hit the floor, hears two more echoing ones as his join hers, and then he’s above her. “You’re stunning,” he says after a moment of observing her, 1a hand reaching up to knock one of hers away. “Let me touch you.”

Rey is blushing from his compliment, is too turned on to do anything but nod at his request. His hands are so _big_, and she wishes her brain would focus on anything else. Like what a sin it is to cover hair like that with a hat, or how red his mouth is — she did that — or how nice his hands feel, running slowly up and down her sides, fingers inching in with each pass to where she wants him to touch.

She whines, hooks a leg over the back of his thigh and attempts to grind up against him, but he’s too far away.

“What’s the matter, Rey?” Ben asks, fingertips finally ghosting over the hard peaks of her nipples. “Do you want something?”

“Fuck,” she hisses, trying to arch into his touch, but his hands move down over her stomach again, and it tenses at the sensation. “I want you.”

Ben hums, then moves so his knee is pressed between her thighs. “Be patient,” he scolds, and she growls, tightening her leg and shamelessly rubbing against his thigh. Finally, his hands press up, fully covering her breasts and her hands reach to cover his.

He kisses her again, hard and hungry and she moves, burying her hands in his hair, making him groan. It’s thick and soft and she’s never been jealous of a man’s hair, but Ben might just change things for her. She’s making needy noises against his mouth, hips working, chasing release, and then he moves, fingers pinching at her nipples and her head tips back as she comes screaming his name.

Ben’s mouth is against her throat, open and hot, tongue laving at her as her body continues to shake. “Fuck,” she gasps, eliciting a chuckle from the man above her. His thumbs are gentle, tracing arcing circles around her breasts now and she relaxes fully into the mattress.

“Thought I told you to be patient, Rey.” The words vibrate against her skin and she tightens her grip, pulling him up by the hair, making him moan. She’ll remember that for later.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll listen,” she tells him with a grin. She’s so wet it’s almost uncomfortable, the seam of her jean shorts pressing against her still sensitive core and she makes an undignified noise when Ben presses his leg up against her once more.

“No, you don’t seem like the type,” he answers, then lets her push him off of her. 

“I want this off,” she tells him, fingers hooking into his belt as she shifts onto her knees.

“Yes ma’am,” he gives her that crooked smile again, then quickly unbuckles his belt. Rey watches him work for a moment before she starts unbuttoning her own shorts, kicking out of them gracelessly. In a distant part of her mind she acknowledges Rose was right, it has been too long, but maybe she’s not alone. She watches with a soft smile as Ben hops around on the floor now kicking out of his jeans. He’s thick all over and she wonders what he’s like getting into his pants if he’s struggling this much to get them off.

“Sorry,” he huffs, now blushing slightly.

Rey rocks forward onto her knees again and shuffles to where he’s at. “Need some help?” she asks, hands skating up his thighs, over his briefs. Her gaze lingers on the prominent bulge there before flicking up to his face. He stills long enough to finally kick his foot free and then he swallows, eyes taking in her nakedness.

He doesn’t even finish croaking the word ‘please’ before Rey is dragging his underwear down. She whimpers when his cock springs free, but continues pushing them off of his legs until they’re pooling around his feet and he can step out of them.

She shifts, sitting now, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed as her hands drift back up and then in. He groans when her hands wrap around him and she smiles up at him. “Wait,” she squeaks when he moves, but then he’s kissing her again, and it’s not the best angle — for any of it, but damn if she isn’t weak already for the way this man kisses. Her left hand reaches up, grips at his shoulder so she doesn’t tumble back, while her right pumps at him slowly. She shivers when she feels Ben’s hands on her, pressing her thighs apart. Thick fingers slide across her lip and he groans into her mouth before pulling away and looking down between them.

“So wet,” he murmurs, then Rey gasps as he presses his middle finger into her, “so tight.”

Rey’s hand clenches around his dick and he kisses her again, finger working in and out of her as she pumps him. He’s a mess, precum leaking steadily from him, and she’s doing her best to spread it over him, but some of it keeps dripping down over her thumb. This time, when Ben pulls away she pouts at him and he chuckles lowly as he pulls his finger from her and pops it into his mouth. Rey feels her jaw drop in surprise at the action, never had she had a lover do that before, and god, maybe she just needs to get out more often, but she can worry about that later, because Ben is pushing her to back on the bed, spreading her legs as far as they’ll go as he kneels on the floor.

“Ben,” she whispers, feeling his lips kiss a path up each thigh.

“Shhh, wanna taste you,” he tells her, voice rough, and Rey doesn’t get a chance to say anything in response because his mouth is on her and _oh_, it’s good. Her hands dive into his hair and pull, and she shudders when he groans against her. She’s changed her mind, him kissing her here, lapping at her cunt like a man dying of thirst while his nose nudges her clit — she didn’t know what it meant to be weak to a man’s kiss until this.

He wraps one arm around her thigh while his other hand reaches up to span across her lower stomach, limiting her movement, but still, she tries. Desperately working her hips against his face and making noises she would normally be embarrassed to be making if he weren’t answering her back with deep growls of appreciation every so often. Rey’s thighs begin to tremble and Ben moans as her hands tense, pulling at his hair as she comes apart, panting his name this time.

She doesn’t even notice when he stands back up or joins her once more on the bed, but he’s kissing her again, body warm and comforting over hers as she tastes herself on his lips. His cock rests heavy between them, trailing streaks of precum over her stomach and she moves to cradle him between her thighs.

“Rey,” he whispers, breaking away and nuzzling at her throat again, hands caressing her breasts while hers blaze paths across his back, fingertips finding scars here and there that make her frown. “I have a confession to make,” he whispers and she freezes, wishing her body wasn’t so relaxed from two orgasms that she could run, but maybe it won’t be that bad. 

“What?” His hands are still moving over her, gentle and soft and he presses his face further into her neck.

“I want you,” he breathes and Rey exhales with a laugh, because if that’s it– “but we can’t.”

“What?” Not so breathless this time, as she yanks him up by the hair to look at her. “Explain. If it’s because you don’t have any condoms, that’s fine, I’m pretty sure I have one or two in my purse, but I’m also on birth control and clean and I really, really never usually do this but–” his fingers against her mouth stops her word vomit in an instant and she finds him smiling a little bashfully down at her.

“I should have been honest from the get-go, but you were just so — I didn’t want to lose a chance to be with you.” He rolls off of her and Rey mourns the loss but lets him drag her into his embrace. “I can’t believe I have to say this out loud,” he mutters, and then she feels him nod against her head. “I don’t have sex before competitions.”

Rey snorts and pulls back, “What have we been doing then?”

He sighs and then rolls onto his back. “No, like actual sex.”

Her nose scrunches in confusion as her eyes dart down to his dick, still hard, weeping and jumping with his pulse. “Okay,” she says, “okay, I — can I ask why?”

He shrugs against her and she sits up to look down at him, smirking when he stares at her chest. “It happened a few years ago, I lost a really big competition, and the only thing I had done differently was, well, you know.”

“You had sex,” Rey supplies. “So you think all sex before a thing will ruin your chances at winning?”

“Well, haven’t wanted to risk it.”

Rey stares at him for a long moment and then starts laughing a bit, making him glare at her. “Sorry, I just — I’ve never met someone who tried to self-cockblock himself before.” His lips twitch a little in amusement and Rey takes a breath. “So we can do other stuff?”

“I’ve never — not since.”

“But you just ate me out.” She points out.

“I did.”

“Hmmm, maybe do it again for good measure, see if it can’t be a new good luck charm.” She laughs again as his mouth falls open in surprise and then she climbs on top of him, settling on his stomach. “What other superstitions do you have?”

His hands reach for her, landing on her knees and sliding up and down her thighs. “Not many, everyone has different things.”

“The hat?” she asks, recalling how his only request be that it not go on the bed.

“Yup, the hat.” 

He doesn’t offer any more information and she wriggles back a bit, feeling the tip of his cock bump her ass. “Okay, be mysterious,” she tells him. “Maybe you can explain some other time.”

Ben hisses when she lifts herself, and grabs his cock, pressing it flat against his abdomen and then settling on top of it. “Shit,” he curses, fingers tightening on her thighs.

“This okay?” she asks cautiously.

“Hell yes,” he moans, then whimpers quietly when she slides slightly against him. “Still so wet,” he mutters and she hums in agreement.

“I believe you offered to give me a few tips about riding,” she tells him, and beneath her, he chokes out a laugh. “Shall I show you what I’ve got?”

“Please, Rey.” He’s grinning, but his gaze is a heavy half-lidded thing that sends a thrill up her spine as she begins to move.

Ben keeps his hands on her thighs, holding her steady as she carefully rocks over him, up and back, up and back. Rey bites at her lip as she watches him, then glances down to watch his cock slide between her pussy lips, watches it get drenched with her. He’s perfect, and she wishes she could feel him inside of her, but the way the head of his cock presses against her clit is a delicious feeling too.

“How am I doing?” she gasps, eyes never leaving the space between them where they meet.

“So good, don’t stop.”

“Yeah?” she finally looks up to find him watching her move over him too. “You gonna come for me cowboy?”

He groans at that, fingers tightening even more, and it hurts just a little, but Rey is too keyed up to care. “Yes, fuck yes. Don’t stop, Rey, fuck.” She watches with a gasp as he starts to come, thick white jets spurting from the tip of his cock, splattering against his chest and stomach while he pants her name, rocking up against her and then she’s coming again, almost violently. Her hands slam into his chest, smearing his come as she shouts in surprise and bliss.

They’re both breathing heavily as Rey finally rights herself, whimpering a little at the friction, but enjoying the feeling of still having him there. A thick glob is resting at the tip of his cock and she shimmies down to lick it off with a happy hum.

“Rey,” Ben wheezes, clearly surprised by her action, reaching for her. “Stop, please, it’s — I’m good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, holy shit, that was hot.” Rey hums in agreement, running a finger through his cooling spend and then bringing it to her mouth to clean it. “Shit,” Ben grunts, closing his eyes and throwing an arm over them for good measure.

“So, any pointers?” she asks after a moment of watching his chest heave as he catches his breath.

Ben laughs loudly at that, pulling his arm down to look at her. “No, you’re a natural, but we should maybe revisit this in the future, see if we can’t set some timing records.” Rey can’t help laughing at that and then watches him stand from the bed. “I need to shower, do you wanna join me?” He looks so shy when he asks, refusing to meet her eye, maybe afraid she’ll refuse him, just as she’s afraid he was getting ready to kick her out. So she revels in his smile when she takes his hand and pulls him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter will be up later this week!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey is chewing at the ragged skin by her thumbnail as she stands alone in the box. When Ben had invited her to the rodeo, she was expecting a random ticket, maybe two for a friend or something on the day of his competition, not some VIP treatment with an open buffet and bar in a room high above the commotion down below. 

She has yet to see Ben today, had only reluctantly left him in the early morning when he told her he actually needed to sleep. Rey needed sleep too, had gone into work yesterday a sleepy mess after Ben had kept her up with his face buried between her thighs most of the night before. Work was thankfully slow, and Maz just gave her a look when she stepped through the back door of the restaurant only thirty minutes after stumbling out of a handsy shower with Ben.

She paces the small space, ignoring the bartender who is also ignoring her. She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her. She’s been acting like an idiot, but there’s just something about Ben, with his bashful smiles and funny anecdotes that she can’t get enough of. He’s just _good_. Rey doesn’t know many people like that. They haven’t talked much, beyond that first night about where they came from, but she imagines he grew up on a farm, humble roots. She’s so lost in her thoughts she doesn’t hear the door open or notice she’s been joined by someone else when she nearly crashes into them.

“You must be Rey,” the woman says, and Rey just blinks at her, belatedly pulling her abused thumb from her mouth. She’s stunning, Rey notes, petite, with an incredibly intricate hairstyle. She looks familiar, but Rey can’t quite place her, though she wonders what exactly she’s doing at a rodeo as she doesn’t exactly look the part, nor is she dressed for it.

“I — yes? I am.”

The woman offers her hand and Rey takes it. She has a firm handshake. “Ben told me you would be here today.” She at least has the decency to not mention the blatant surprise that crosses Rey’s face. “I’m his mom,” she says, almost conspiratorially, “Leia Organa.”

Rey can feel an almost hysterical bubble of laughter coming up her throat. “Like the Senator?”

“The very one.”

“Holy shit,” Rey gasps, and then winces, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, that was, I’m sorry.”

Leia is at least polite enough to laugh and pat Rey’s hand. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” she assures Rey.

Rey nods and attempts to pinch herself as surreptitiously as possible because surely none of this is real. She’s going to wake up, not having traded a shift with Rose and get dressed in time for the breakfast rush. Nothing happens. She’s still in a swanky box at the rodeo, standing next to a state Senator. What the fuck. 

“Do you want a drink?” Rey asks, wanting one herself but not wanting to be rude.

“Oh, vodka cranberry, please,” Leia says with a smile, then takes a seat.

Rey’s hands are shaking as she orders two from the bartender, and she’s got herself mostly back under control by the time he pushes the two glasses across the bartop to her.

“Thanks,” she mutters, fishing a five out of her pocket and leaving it on the bar for a tip.

“So, Rey, what do you do?” Leia asks after taking her drink with a quiet thanks and Rey settles herself next to her.

“Oh, um, just a waitress at the moment, and I’m in between semesters so,” she gives a little half-hearted shrug.

“What are you studying?”

“Social work, I’m hoping by this time next year to have my masters degree.”

Leia hums a little and Rey can almost sense the question of why she’s putting in hours as a waitress instead of something more in line with her studies, but she never ends up asking, and Rey doesn’t offer the information, instead sipping at her drink and watching the barrel racers below.

“Did I miss it?” A voice asks, man tumbling into the box and surprising them both.

Leia laughs, “No, not yet, Han, this is Rey, Rey — Han.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rey greets him with a smile. He nods and steps towards the bar.

Rey tries not to watch as he settles on the other side of Leia and kisses her cheek, he whispers something and she catches the word ‘princess’, but mostly she’s trying to look anywhere but at them.

She’s biting at her thumb again wondering if it would be in bad taste to wait to kill Ben _after_ she finally fucks him when the announcer’s voice booms around the stadium that bull riding would be up next.

Han smacks his hands together and stands, striding towards the tall windows to watch. “Come on ladies,” he says, turning back towards him, “can’t catch any of the action all the way back there.”

Leia tucks herself beneath Han’s arm and Rey smiles softly at their reflection, recalling that Han used to do this. They’re so wildly different, a Senator and a bull rider, but they seem happy.

Han gives Rey a quick rundown of what she needs to know when she confesses she’s never been to a rodeo before as they watch the clowns run around and get ready. Her heart is beating in her throat by the time the gate opens with the first bull and rider. It’s over in seconds, but they’re long, and as soon as he’s thrown from the beast he’s scrambling out of the way of the men on the field quickly coming between the rider and the bull. Rey stares blankly as the bull is eventually corralled and the next rider preps in the chute.

_Why would anyone do this?_ She wonders in a panic.

“It’s fun!” Han answers, and she jumps, vodka cranberry sloshing over her fingers, belatedly realizing she’s spoken out loud. “Most intense eight seconds of your life right there. No other rush quite like it.”

“I will take your word for it,” she laughs awkwardly, wiping at her hands with a napkin. 

Han and Leia both get antsy when Ben is the next rider up. Han is shifting from foot to foot and Leia begins to pace as they wait. Rey just watches them and avoids thinking about the entire thing. Then the countdown happens, and Rey whimpers a quiet ‘oh god’ as the gate opens and the bull jumps out, Ben on it’s back, rolling with the violent motions of it. He’s wearing his hat again, and chaps — she wasn’t prepared for the chaps.

Her lip is bleeding, she notices almost twelve seconds later, when Ben has found the ground and safety once more. She also feels like she could vomit.

“Did he do good?” she asks, laving at the small wound.

“Think so,” Han sounds smug when he answers, “have to wait for the scores to see.”

On shaky legs, Rey finds her seat again and takes it, staring at the jumbotron suspended above the field. The numbers mean nothing to her, but Han is ecstatic so she guesses it’s very good, and there are only two more riders left, so his chances are good.

She grabs some fruit and veggies from the buffet and picks at them while Leia and Han stay close to the window. When the last rider is done Han lets out a loud whoop and starts dancing around with Leia.

“Calm down, scores aren’t even posted yet,” Leia chides.

“Don’t need ‘em, Ben won.”

Ben does win. There's a whole ceremony with a podium and for some reason, Rey wasn’t expecting that, but she rejoins Ben’s parents and watches it. The audience erupts with noise as he steps up, waving at the crowd while his eyes scan the boxes. His smile widens as he spots them all and Rey smiles back.

There’s a concert after, and the crowd disperses to get drinks and food while the crew quickly assembles the stage. Rey slinks back to her seat and wonders what to do next, Ben hadn’t said anything beyond ‘I’ll see you after’ but was after now or after the concert?

She’s playing Texas Hold ‘Em with Han when the door opens again, and the three of them turn to see Ben, freshly showered and back in casual clothes instead of the protective and sponsored lined gear he wore on the floor.

“Ben!” Leia cries, standing, probably glad for an excuse to not be watching a crappy poker game. She crosses behind the chairs, pulling Ben into a hug and Rey grins at their difference in height.

She’s just about to stand and say hello when movement catches her eye. “I see that!” Rey cries with a laugh, watching Han try to slip a card out of his sleeve. 

Han chuckles a bit and winks at her. “Shh, nothing to see here, just, look away for a moment.”

“Didn’t my mother warn you he cheats?” Ben asks, voice by her ear. She only jumps slightly when his lips press against her jaw.

“She might have mentioned it.” Rey turns to him with a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“You did great, kid,” Han says gruffly, tossing down his cards and standing to pull him into a hug. 

Rey watches them with a smile and then sweeps up the cards to get them all back in their pack.

“Thanks, Dad. are you staying for the concert?”

Han makes a noise of disgust and Rey smothers a laugh with the back of her hand while Leia also confirms that they will not, wanting to beat the rush of people leaving.

“Dinner tomorrow?” Leia asks, hands smoothing over her son’s cheeks. “I don’t have to fly back until the next day.”

“Sounds good, Mom.”

“Great, I’ll set something up and give you a call for the time and place,” Rey is fully unprepared for the woman to turn towards her. “You’ll join us too, won’t you Rey?”

“Oh, I can’t, sorry,” Rey tells her with a small frown. “I have to work until at least seven.”

“So we’ll eat at eight!” Leia decides as if it’s that simple and none of this is crazy and Rey has known her son for more than a scant few days.

“I don’t want to inconvenience anyone,” Rey offers, feeling small and awkward.

“Nonsense, Ben, convince her to come have dinner with us. You two enjoy the concert. Rey, it was lovely to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Leia pulls her into a hug, which is a surprise, and Han grins, shaking her hand, a smile so similar to Ben’s she doesn’t know if she’ll ever get used to it. The bartender also takes his leave after she and Ben assure him they’re fine with just water and then it’s the two of them.

“Your parents seem nice,” she says, breaking the silence and Ben flushes.

“I’m so sorry, I kind of forgot they would be here until my mom called this morning,” he tells her with a wince and Rey huffs mildly amused.

“It was fine, I meant it, they seem really nice, and I’ll accept part of that blame, I kept your mind on other things.” She takes a step closer and Ben grins.

“You did,” he agrees, echoing her step and reaching for her. “You don’t have to come to dinner.”

“Okay.” She looks up at him, hooks her fingers into his belt loops with a sly grin, “I have several questions,” she starts, “the first one: chaps?”

Ben flushes to the tips of his ears, clearly visible with the way his hair is pushed back beneath his hat. “I have to wear them.”

The noise of the soundcheck fills the stadium and the house lights go down, the lights in the suite only dim and Rey sways towards him. “You’re done competing?”

He swallows thickly and nods, “I am.”

“So we could–?”

A more eager nod this time. “My bus is right out back.”

Rey hums and steps backward, bringing Ben with her, “and if I don’t want to wait?” she asks lowly.

“Shit — Rey, we could get caught.”

Rey turns them until she can push him down into a seat. “We could, but we probably won’t.”

He doesn’t hesitate to grab her when she straddles his lap. She grins with amusement when the soundcheck suddenly morphs into the opening chords of Fortunate Son and Ben lets out a small huff of laughter before leaning in to kiss her.

It tastes of victory and satisfaction and Rey doesn’t waste any time unbuttoning Ben’s shirt. “We’re really doing this,” he says between frantic kisses and Rey nods against him, hands delving under the fabric to touch his skin.

They’re a mess of hands and too many clothes and Rey is laughing breathlessly as she wriggles out of one pant leg and Ben lowers his own enough to free himself. She procures a condom and settles over him, the tip of his erection just brushing her folds. Ben’s hands grip her tight around the waist and he’s grinning up at her. 

“This isn’t quite what I had in mind for the first time we did this,” he tells her with a laugh and she leans down to kiss him, fingers twining together behind his neck.

“Really? Because I did,” she tells him, making him frown. “Mmm, yes,” she continues, “half-dressed, box seating in a stadium while a crowd goes crazy for Brad Paisley.”

Ben laughs, face pressing against her neck and then he moves, pulling her slowly down onto him. Rey gasps in tandem with his moan and she adjusts her legs to she can sink down further on him.

“You feel so good,” she sighs, rocking over him as he kisses her skin where neck and shoulder meet. Ben’s grip tightens, helping her roll against him as his teeth press into her flesh. 

He’s so deep within her, and it feels so good, better than she imagined it would but it’s not enough, not at this angle and she lets out a frustrated whimper at the realization.

“Tell me what you need,” Ben instructs, picking up on her distress even as he begins to rock up into her.

“Touch me, my _ah_, touch my clit.”

“Whatever you want baby, shit, you feel so good, hot and tight around my cock, just like I knew you’d be.” His hand is between them, and Rey leans back, hands finding purchase on his knees now. She inhales sharply when his thumb finds her clit, and then she can’t stop talking, a constant mixture of his name and ‘yes’ and Ben reaches a hand around to hold her steady in the middle of her back.

“That’s it, Rey, this is what you needed, isn’t it?” A frantic nod is her only response and he presses in more firmly, circling quickly. “Shit Rey, feels so good, need to feel you come, getting so close, please, fuck, yes.” She almost jerks completely off of his cock when she finally comes, shouting his name and thankful for the loud music playing outside of the walls. Ben’s thumb leaves her clit, moving to grasp her waist while his other hand travels up to her shoulder as he pumps up into her erratically until he’s groaning her name too.

Ben pulls her forward until she can collapse against his chest as they both catch their breath. She lingers until his cock begins to soften and then carefully stands, awkwardly hopping back into her pants again while Ben takes care of the condom.

She has half of a quip ready to go about riding, but she never gets to say it as Ben’s mouth seals over hers once more.

“I meant it, I have a bus, and it’s got a pretty decent bed in it,” he tells her with a smile when he finally breaks the kiss.

“What happened to the hotel?”

“Only stay in them before competitions, away from the chaos of the rodeo.”

“Well, lead the way.”

And when she finally leaves his bus to make her way home she feels sore in places she forgot she had. And that night at dinner, it takes all she has to look Han and Leia in the eye and not blush five different shades of red when they ask how the concert was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More will be coming soon!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine)


End file.
